


Cheerleader (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Not Famous, basketball player Mingyu, meanie, nerdy wonwoo, other members are mentioned but they aren't really in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Kim Mingyu was the star basket ball player for his school. He had all kings of girls and guys confessing to him. They all try to get his attention but there's only one guy who can. His personal cheerleader, Jeon Wonwoo.





	Cheerleader (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> um hello i love meanie and maybe im making wonwoo more outgoing because he's not emo all the time !!! also this is legit going to be so cute i'm in love idc if anyone likes it i LOVE IT

**Kim Mingyu's P.O.V.**

We were in gym class, some of the guys from the team and me were warming up for the game tonight. 

Hopefully a certain someone will be there.

That certain someone always cheers me on whether I'm in playing in games or just practicing in gym class. He even cheers for me for when we play certain games in gym and he's sitting out. He's always cheering me on no matter what. I enjoy it. It helps me focus better and work harder to impress him. He's the only one here that catches my attention.

He's like my personal cheerleader.

The P.E. teacher blew the whistle and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Okay everyone! We are going to be playing a nice game of basketball! And everyone has to play!"

There were a few groans. 

"This is basically practice for those stupid smelly boys tonight!" "Boo Seungkwan! I don't need commentary! You are playing!" Everyone started laughing.

I looked over at him.

He was standing by himself.

He's usually wearing oversized sweaters, sitting on the bleachers and reading his books.

But the teacher made him change.

He looks so tiny and fragile in his gym shirt and shorts that are loose on him.

I frowned, I don't want him to play and get pushed around.

"Okay so team captains are Mingyu and Soonyoung! Start picking your teammates!" 

I, of course, choose a few of my good friends who I knew played good first and so did Soonyoung.

All that was left was the girls and a few other kids.

I looked over at him and saw him looking down. He always gets picked last.

It was my turn to choose. I smiled slightly. "Jeon Wonwoo."

He snapped his head up quick and pointed at himself. I chuckled and nodded. He blushed and walked over to my side.

Seungcheol leaned down and whispered, "Dude, you only picked him because you like him."

I shrugged and smiled at Wonwoo.

I noticed the girls glaring at him.

Soonyoung was picking now.

"Hey Wonwoo," He looked over at me. "Come here." He walked over to me, looking up at me. "Yes?" I smiled at him. "I want you to help me pick my next person, okay?" He nodded and we waited for Soonyoung to choose.

When it was my turn, I looked around. Some of the girls started twirling their hair, smirking at me.

I leaned down and whispered to Wonwoo, "Should I pick one of them girls over there?" I watched him roll his eyes. "Sure, if you want to lose. All they are going to do is pretend they don't know how to play so you can come up behind them and hold them in your arms and show them how to shoot a ball. Ridiculous if you ask me. And then they'll start being whiney if you don't pay attention to them."

I chuckled. "You don't want me to teach them? Or hold them?"

He blushed. "N-No that's not what I meant! I-"

"I'm teasing Wonwoo, don't worry I won't touch them." I winked and picked my person.

We contiuned choosing until there was no one left.

"Okay class, go to your side of the court and practice before we begin!"

Everyone grabbed and ball and started practicing, I walked over to the side and watched everyone.

I looked over at Wonwoo and watched him hold the ball in his hands, not doing anything with it.

A girl skipped over to me. "Hey Mingyu! I can't wait till tonights game! You're going to do great!"

I nodded, not paying attention, watching Wonwoo try and dribble the ball.

"So like what should I wear for you to-"

"Hey, I'll be back. Start practicing."

I left her and walked over to Wonwoo. I smiled, he looked so cute.

I loved when he wore his glasses.

"What are you doing Wonwoo?" He looked up at me and blushed. "Okay so maybe I'm the one who doesn't know how to play basketball or even know how to shoot a ball in fact." I laughed. 

"Hold on okay?" He nodded and I walked over to the coach.

"Hey coach? Can I ask a favor of you?" He nodded. "Of course! Anything for you. What do you need boy?"

"Can Wonwoo sit out for this game? I think he'd be better at cheering the team on. Plus he doesn't know how to play and I don't want him getting hurt also he wears glasses so that's dangerous what if they get knoc-"

"Mingyu! I get it! You care about the boy! It's fine son." He chuckled and I felt myself blush a little.

"Jeon!"

Wonwoo jumped and turned around. "You can sit out for this game."

He smiled wide and nodded, making his way over to the bleachers and sitting down.

"Thank you so much Coach!"

"Yeah, yeah. Go back and practice!"

I smiled and nodded, making my way over to Wonwoo.

"Hey Wonwoo." He looked up at me and smiled. "You asked him if I could sit out instead of playing didn't you?"

I smiled and nodded. "I just didn't want you to break you glasses."

He giggled, pushing his glasses up on his face. "That's very kind of you."

I smiled and looked at him.

He's so handsome.

"How about we make a deal Wonwoo?" He nodded.

"If you cheer me on now and later tonight at the game, afterwards we'll stay behind and I'll teach you how to shoot a ball."

He giggled and nodded. "Okay but I think you already knew I would cheer for you regardless." I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I just need a excuse to hold you later." I winked and walked away, leaving him blushing.

The coach blew the whistle. "Okay! Let's start the game!"

 

_Jeon Wonwoo's P.O.V._

I sat back and watched the class play.

Mostly watching Mingyu.

I have a huge crush on him and him talking to me today has just made my whole day and he doesn't even know it.

His cute smile.

God.

And of course I have always cheered him on when he needs it. It seems to help I guess but maybe I'm delusional.

I fixed my glasses and thought back to our little deal.

He said he'll teach me to shoot a ball. And that means I'll be in his arms. I blushed at the thought.

The teacher yelled, "Hurry up! Whoever makes this basket wins!"

I turned my attention back to the game, watching Mingyu steal the ball and run down the court with it. "Come on Mingyu! You got this!" He turned and smiled at me real quick.

He shot the ball and it made it into the basket. His team yelled in victory. I stood up and clapped. He laughed and high fived all his friends.

"Okay class, you're dismissed to change."

I walked down the bleachers and watched everyone head over to the locker rooms. Mingyu walked over to me, smiling wide. "That helps you know, your cheering." I blushed. "I'm glad it does." 

"I'll see you tonight right?" 

I looked up at him and smiled. "Of course."

 

_***Skips to Tonights Game*** _

 

I was late.

I lost track of time helping my mom with shopping that I didn't realize I was missing the first half of Mingyu's game.

I was driving like crazy now, trying to get there. I felt like crying. 

I let Mingyu down.

I pulled up to the school and hurried and found a place to park, running into the crowded gym.

I looked up at the scoreboard and saw we were losing.

I looked for Mingyu and saw him sitting out, looking sad and tired. I couldn't help but frown.

Did I make him sad?

He got called back into the game and got the ball. I stood on the side, not caring about finding a seat at the moment, he needs to know I'm here for him.

"Hey let's go Kim Mingyu! Don't you give up yet! You got this!" I yelled loud.

He turned and looked at me, his frown immediately turning into a smile. He shot the ball straight into the basket.

The whole gym roared and cheered for him. He hurried and ran over to me and grabbed me, pulling him close to him. "I was starting to think you weren't going to make it Wonwoo."

"I know and I'm so sorry! I got caught up with my mom and lost track of time a-" He quickly cut me off by kissing me.

I was shocked.

I slowly kissed him back before he pulled away and smiled at me. "I'll see you after the game."

He winked and ran back onto the court, leaving me frozen in my spot.

Oh my gosh.

Mingyu kissed me.

He kissed me.

My crush kissed me.

I was blushing as I found a seat, hearing people around me.

"Jesus I wish I was him."

"What a lucky boy."

"What even was that?!"

I contiuned watching him, cheering him on when needed. 

"You got this Mingyu!" 

"Come on Mingyu!"

With every comment, he would look over and smile at me, letting me know he heard what I was saying.

It was finally down to the last second of the game and they were tied. They started in the middle of the court, throwing the ball up. Mingyu quickly grabbed it and took it to his side.

He passed it to Seungcheol who passed it to Soonyoung and back to Mingyu who was now open.

"Come on Mingyu! I believe in you! You can do it!"

He leaned back and shot it, the ball spinning around the top of the basket.

And boom, it went it.

The buzzer went off and the crowd roared.

He did it. We won.

I stood up and started clapping, everyone running off the bleachers to the team.

Mingyu made his way to me, picking me up and spinning me around. I let out a laugh, holding on to him. "You did it Mingyu!" He placed me down, still holding me close to him. "But I couldn't do it without you."

I smiled and we looked at each other. 

We slowly leaned in but got cut off. 

"Yo Mingyu!"

He groaned and I let out a small giggle. "It's fine Mingyu, you can go. I'll be waiting right here for you." He smiled and leaned down, kissing me real fast before going over to his friends.

I smiled and went and sat down, slowly waiting for the gym to cleer out.

I was finally alone.

I walked over to the middle of the court, picking up the ball and trying to bounce it. I frowned slightly.

I do suck.

I held it and walked up to the basket.

I suddenly felt arms around my waist, causing me to jump slightly. I looked and saw it was Mingyu. I smiled up at him. 

"You think I forgot?" 

He smiled and put his hands on top of mine, fixing them to hold the ball correctly. "Okay, ready? You just shoot like this.." I threw the ball up and it made it in.

I clapped and turned around, looking up at him.

"Good job for your first time baby." I laughed and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

He kissed me back.

We pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Mingyu, what are we now?" "You're my boyfriend of course."

I pouted. "You didn't ask me though."

"I was just assuming it was official but if that's not the case then Jeon Wonwoo will you be my boyfriend?" I smiled wide and nodded.

"Yes Kim Mingyu, I'll be your boyfriend."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed me again.

We pulled away and smiled at each other. "God I could just kiss you all day."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed uwu


End file.
